


Aftermath

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Promises
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo no sólo culpa a Hyoga de la muerte de Camus, por lo que ambos aún tienen que lidear con las marcas que ese evento les ha dejado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

La oscuridad era tal que resultaba difícil distinguir la hora del día. El sonido de la lluvia repiqueteaba sobre la cantera de las escaleras y los estertores de los truenos acallaban cualquier otro sonido, incluido el débil crepitar del fuego que ardía en la sala del sumo sacerdote. La tensión en la habitación era casi palpable y el octavo custodio podía adivinar que en su rostro se encontraba una expresión casi tan marcial como la de Aiolia en esos momentos. Sin embargo, habían recibido la indicación directa del antiguo maestro de permanecer ahí, esperando.   
  
Su quijada se tensó y sus ojos se entornaron ante lo ridículo de la noción. Después de todo, quedarse inactivo, a la expectativa, era algo diametralmente opuesto a lo que su naturaleza guerrera le exigía en ese instante, a sabiendas de que un enfrentamiento estaba desenvolviéndose en el Templo de Poseidón y con la vida de su diosa en peligro. Milo maldijo en voz baja, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de lado por parte de Leo. Si había alguien que podía entender la frustración que le embargaba era el quinto custodio, por lo que Escorpio le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de ferocidad reprimida.   
  
Recientemente ambos habían desarrollado una amistad mucho más sólida. El cambio había sido algo lento y progresivo. Primero había sido una diferencia apenas perceptible en la voz y en el tono de los insultos, que después dieron paso a pequeñas bromas. No obstante, el guardián de Escorpio se había dado cuenta de que Aiolia se había vuelto su amigo cuando éste había colocado su mano sobre el hombro de Milo mientras la tierra cubría la caja de piedra donde descansaba Camus de Acuario. No le había dicho nada, sólo había dejado su mano sobre el frío metal de la armadura. En ese instante no estaba consciente de ello, pero esa muestra de solidaridad, que incluso se habría aventurado a llamar afecto, había sido algo que Milo había necesitado mucho más de lo que le gustaba admitir.   
  
Cansado de estar sentado, se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida de la sala. Al llegar al lado de Mu simplemente asintió para indicarle que no saldría corriendo de ahí para dirigirse al templo de Poseidón. En cuanto su mirada se encontró con la escena de la tormenta que azotaba todo a su alrededor, una línea fina se dibujó en su entrecejo debido a la preocupación. Seguramente el pueblo terminaría por sufrir incontables estragos debido a la inclemente lluvia. Estaba por sugerirle a Aries que bajaran a asegurarse de que la gente se encontrara bien cuando percibió algo diferente. A lo lejos divisó un grupo de personas llegando al Santuario.   
  
Sin decir nada, Milo comenzó a bajar a toda velocidad por las escaleras en dirección de los recién llegados. Cuando llegó no tardó en notar el estado deplorable en que se encontraban los jóvenes de bronce. Aiolia ya estaba a su lado, asegurándose de que Atenea estaba en perfectas condiciones, pese al agotamiento. Por su parte, Milo decidió ayudar a los jóvenes; al notar la cantidad profusa de sangre que se deslizaba por la mejilla de Hyôga, le tomó con firmeza por los hombros y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las barracas en busca de una cabaña donde pudiera atender las heridas del santo de Cisne.   
  
Al llegar a una cabaña el octavo custodio comenzó a ordenarles a unos jóvenes aprendices que fueran por lienzos limpios, agua tibia y vendas. Una vez a solas en el interior de una de las habitaciones, Milo soltó con cierto descuido al joven ruso para comenzar a revisar sus heridas con premeditada brusquedad. Sus ojos siguieron cada laceración y sus dedos recorrieron contornos y apretaron buscando determinar la profundidad de las heridas. Después de unos minutos se alejó con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado en sus labios.  
  
—La mayor parte de las heridas sanarán en unas cuentas semanas a lo más. Pero tu ojo…  
  
Hyôga emitió un suspiro y asintió con algo que parecía alivio. La expresión trajo de inmediato una sensación de suspicacia al mayor.   
  
—Lo sé…  
  
Milo no era médico, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era estabilizarlo antes de mandarlo a un hospital en la ciudad, porque sin duda sin tratamiento médico aquello se infectaría y se complicaría. Un bufido fue su única muestra de impaciencia ante la tardanza en recibir lo que había pedido. Se giró dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero un presentimiento le hizo girarse de nuevo en dirección de la cama. Una vez que estuvo frente a Hyôga se sentó en la cama y le tomó por los hombros, presionando y sacudiéndole con más fuerza de la necesaria.   
  
—¡Por Palas Atenea, dime que no hiciste la estupidez que creo! ¡No me vengas con que te hiciste esto o que dejaste que tu oponente lo hiciera!  
  
Las facciones de aludido se endurecieron inmediatamente, tratando de cerrarse al escrutinio de Milo, pero el griego siempre había sido capaz de romper a través de las defensas de Camus, por lo que los intentos de su discípulo resultaban casi patéticamente infructuosos. La culpa era evidente en el único iris de tonalidad celeste, y aquella emoción sólo despertaba mayor ira en el heleno.   
  
—¡Eres un guerrero de la Orden de Atenea, no un maldito mártir! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas pensando?!   
  
Por un momento parecía que el menor no le respondería, pero segundos después vio como Hyôga elevaba su mentón con una expresión testaruda e insolente en su rostro.    
  
—No lo entenderías… además no tengo por qué explicarte lo que pasó…  
  
La voz enronquecida del santo de Cisne se vio cortada por la presión firme de los dedos de Milo en torno a su garganta. La mirada fulgente de Escorpio parecía querer consumir su propia alma en esos momentos, dejándole anonadado. Su inmovilidad no logró apaciguar al heleno, al contrario, sus dedos parecían decididos a destrozar su tráquea en esos momentos.   
  
—Escúchame bien Hyôga de Cisne. Si no te destruyo en este momento es por el maldito respeto que le guardo a Camus. Algo que es evidente que no comprendes, porque si sintieras aunque fuera un ápice de éste, no habrías hecho semejante estupidez. Y no pretendas sentirte indignado,  porque entonces juro por Atenea que te vas a arrepentir de haber regresado al santuario.   
  
Los orbes turquesas de Milo se entornaron al mismo tiempo que su cosmos comenzaba a encenderse, amenazante. El joven ruso esperaba un ataque, pero cuando sintió que era soltado por el otro, simplemente le observó en silencio, confundido por aquello. Por unos segundos consideró explicarle la situación, pero decidió que al final no valdría la pena. Milo no deseaba escuchar, ni comprender, sólo quería una razón para justificar su resentimiento hacia Hyôga.   
  
Por su parte, el guardián se Escorpio observaba al menor con evidente desaprobación. Lo único que deseaba era hacerle entender lo importante que era su falta de sensatez. Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre el discípulo de Acuario, una sensación de fracaso se apoderaba de su ser. Los errores del santo de bronce no eran sólo suyos, eran un producto del mal juicio del propio Milo que quizás nunca se perdonaría.   
  
En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y entró con lo que el santo dorado le había pedido. Después de una ligera inclinación les dejó de nuevo a solas. El mayor se sentó de nuevo en la cama, comenzando a limpiar las heridas con fría precisión, ignorando la mirada penetrante de su paciente.   
  
—Agradecería tu preocupación, pero creo que no tendría sentido. Además, lo que suceda conmigo es algo que no te incumbe…  
  
Por segunda ocasión el heleno invadió el espacio personal del rubio, esta ocasión presionando su palma sobre el pecho de Hyôga. Su índice después se enterró en el esternón, enfatizando cada una de sus palabras.   
  
—Te lo advierto, niño. Estás colmando mi paciencia. ¿Qué no me incumbe tu actitud egoísta e inmadura? Te tengo noticias, eres parte de una Orden, y cómo tal, todas tus acciones afectan a los demás. En el momento en que Camus dejó de estar aquí, la responsabilidad de tus actos pasó a recaer en mí. ¡Di mi sangre por ti!  
  
—¡Ya no soy un niño! ¡No necesito que nadie se responsabilice de mí!  
  
—¡Demuéstramelo entonces, maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que te trate como a un adulto cuando lo único que haces es comportarte como un niño?!   
  
El cosmos de Milo comenzó a encenderse, y las marcas en el cuerpo de Hyôga comenzaron a atizarse en respuesta. Los ojos azules del ruso se entrecerraron al mismo tiempo que sus manos se crispaban en puños. No supo si Escorpio le estaba castigando o si era una coincidencia bastante irónica, pero lo que más molestaba al santo de Cisne era el rechazo, la falta de reconocimiento. Algo que no debía tener importancia, porque Milo no era su maestro. Nadie podría ocupar el lugar de Camus en su vida. Sin embargo, por muy difícil e incómodo que resultara, admitía que había algo en los irises turquesas del octavo guardián que en ese momento le llenaba de cierta desesperanza.   
  
Su cuerpo entero era un cúmulo de dolor, nostalgia, anhelo —y muy probablemente— fiebre. No estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido, pero se encontraba prendido al mayor, en un contacto desesperado y agresivo. Los labios de éste en un principio inmóviles ante la presión de los suyos, pero segundos más tarde parecía estar dispuesto a responder el beso impaciente y demandante de Hyôga. Aquella no era una danza cadente y sensual, sino una batalla de labios y dientes que Milo dio por terminada con brusquedad. Los orbes de este último se entornaron, pero el menor sintió un alivio inexplicable al notar que no había limpiado sus labios aún húmedos por el contacto. El heleno se puso de pie, buscando distancia y dirigiendo después una mirada fría y cargada de reproche.   
  
—Hasta que no comprendas lo que Camus intentó enseñarte, no dejarás de ser un niño. Eres valiente Hyôga de Cisne, pero también eres impulsivo, temperamental y arrogante. Cuando vea a un hombre digno de Acuario, quizás entonces te reconozca como tal…  
  
—¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que no deseas verme como a tu igual? No soy Camus, y nunca lo seré, pero puedo ser mejor. Era mi maestro y haré lo posible por ser el mejor guerrero porque lo respeto. No eres el único que…  
  
—¡No! —La diestra de Milo se elevó para acallar las palabras del otro—. No digas nada. ¿Crees que puedes comprender lo que es perder a tu hermano de armas? Desde luego que no. ¿El chico que te revivió? Imagina su muerte y multiplica tu pena mil veces, y quizás entonces pueda dilucidar lo que sentía al tener que preparar el cuerpo de Camus para su funeral. No me hables de tu pena Hyôga, porque no encontrará simpatía en mí.   
  
—¿Por qué no me explicas entonces? ¿Acaso era algo más que un compañero de armas? —Los ojos del joven ruso se entornaron—. Eran amantes ¿cierto? Por eso Camus venía con tanta frecuencia al Santuario, ¿no es así? Por eso me odias…  
  
La risa metálica del guerrero de Escorpio resonó en la habitación y su aspecto le recordó el momento en que habían estado enfrentándose en el octavo templo. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en él, fulgentes y con cierto aire entre irónico y expectante. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos antes de inclinarse hacia el frente.  
  
—¿Quieres saber la verdad? Mi relación con Camus de Acuario no es asunto tuyo, como bien lo sabes. Pero te aclararé unas cuantas cosas. Camus fue mucho más que un amante, llamarle así sería demeritar lo que nos unía. Era mi hermano, mi sangre, mi alma… Nunca he conocido a un ser más formidable que él. Cada vez que vino al Santuario fue por un llamado recibido. Jamás puso sus deseos ni necesidades por encima del deber.     
  
Cuando se apartó, Hyôga supo que una sombra se había cernido sobre él, oscureciendo sus brillantes ojos y dotando al hermoso rostro de un aspecto demasiado frío para tratarse del octavo custodio.   
  
—Ahora, quiero que te marches del Santuario y que no regreses hasta que hayas comprendido que los sentimentalismos no son un privilegio que puedas darte. Nunca se ha tratado de tener o no sentimientos, Hyôga, y eso es algo que aún no comprendes.   
  
No deseaba seguir escuchando al discípulo de Camus, sólo quería salir de ahí y asegurarse de que el chico estaría lejos cuando empezara la Guerra Santa. Al menos trataría de cumplir esa promesa a Camus. En cuanto cerró la puerta una sonrisa de lado se pinceló en sus labios.   
  
—Escuchar detrás de la puerta es de mala educación, ¿sabes?  
  
Aiolia simplemente se encogió de hombros y se apartó de la pared sobre la que se recargaba para comenzar a caminar en dirección de Milo.   
  
—No tienes que ser tan duro con él, —Leo pausó, buscando con su mirada la del otro, quien se rehusaba a verle de frente¬—, tampoco deberías serlo contigo mismo. Lo que pasó…  
  
—Lo que pasó fue culpa mía. Puede que su discípulo haya sido quien le haya derrotado en combate, pero soy tanto o más culpable que él. Fue mi error el dejarle pasar por Escorpio. No estaba listo, pero supuse que Camus trataría de hacerlo entrar en razón… debí saber que ese maldito francés haría algo arriesgado con tal de hacer entrar en razón a su discípulo. Debí detener al chico, así de simple.   
  
—Acuario se habría molestado si hubieras terminado con la vida de su discípulo.  
  
—¡Pero estaría vivo! Además, no hablaba de matarlo, sólo de detenerlo. Camus se habría molestado, pero seguro habría comprendido, después…  
  
El rostro de Milo permanecía impasible, pero sus ojos expresaban todo el resentimiento y la impotencia que tanto se esforzaba en contener. La atención de Aiolia se desvió un momento hacia un detalle aparentemente insignificante, pero que el castaño supo reconocer de inmediato. Su mano tomó con infinito cuidado un mechón, ignorando la postura erguida y tensa de su compañero. Escorpio no era una persona vanidosa, pero el cuidado dedicado a su cabellera era algo que siempre había causado cierta inquietud en Leo, incluso cuando comprendía su significancia. Por eso al ver aquel mechón dispar entre la abundante melena de Milo, sus facciones se suavizaron. El mechón dorado seguramente se encontraba en la ofrenda que había hecho su compañero en honor al guardián del undécimo templo.  
  
—Tu cabello…  
  
El otro dorado se apartó y Ailolia aceptó soltar su cabello ante la evidente incomodidad del otro dorado. Estaba por preguntar algo, pero el custodio de Escorpio simplemente asintió.  
  
—Por Camus.  
  
Su voz se quebró y Milo se odió por ello, así que simplemente pasó de largo, ignorando la mirada de Leo cargada de simpatía. Aquello sólo acrecentaba la agonía de su alma y en esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era perder al concentración.  
  
—Será mejor que estés atento Milo, después de todo, eres nuestra última línea de defensa.   
  
El aludido se detuvo en seco, girándose para ver la expresión serena y sonriente del otro dorado. Ciertamente Milo era último guardián protegiendo los doce templos. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro.   
  
—¿Quieres decir que voy a tener que hacer el trabajo por ti? Te aseguro que si me veo en la necesidad de defender los doce templos, te iré a buscar al mismísimo Hades para hacerte pagar. Tienes prohibido caer en la guerra, ¿entendido?  
  
—Sí señor.  
  
La voz de Aiolia iba cargada de humor, por lo que Milo no dudó en dirigirle una sonrisa sincera, de esas pocas que dedicaba a sus amigos. Esa era su muestra de agradecimiento. Salió de la cabaña sin decir más, decidido a prepararse para la próxima guerra.   
  


* * *

  
  
El camino hacia la presencia de su diosa nunca se le había hecho tan largo. Sus dedos se aferraban a la figura que cargaba a su lado. Una maldición se escapó de entre sus labios mientras cargaba al otro. En cuanto Atenea les había pedido que llevaran a los otros tres hasta su presencia, Milo había decidido evitar posar su mirada en Camus. No deseaba verlo, ni mucho menos estar cerca de él ante el temor de irse encima del galo en busca de una respuesta lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo. Además, el único sentido que le quedaba al otrora guardián de Acuario era el oído y Milo no estaba seguro de querer decirle algo en ese momento.   
  
Aún no podía decidir qué era lo que sentía mientras avanzaban por las escaleras. Cuando su mirada se había fijado por primera vez en el francés podría haber jurado que su corazón se había detenido. La incredulidad dio paso a la ira en cuanto notó la armadura que portaba el otro. De repente todo lo que sabía de Camus parecía una mentira, sus recuerdos se le antojaban una fantasía lejana que daba paso a la más cruda y vil traición. Una parte de él deseaba oponerse y defender a Acuario, pero le era imposible hacerlo. La muerte de Shaka era ineludible, así como la responsabilidad de Camus en ella.   
  
Milo había estado equivocado cuando había pensado que no había dolor más grande que la ver la tumba del otro; verle ahí, revivido por Hades y buscando la cabeza de Atenea era mucho peor. Quizás por eso no sintió arrepentimiento al ver caer el cuerpo del francés frente a la diosa.   
  
La presencia de Kanon sólo inquietó más a Milo, quien permanecía de pie observándolo todo con atención. Sin embargo, cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Atenea cayendo hacia el piso, su primer impulso fue girarse en dirección de Camus y arremeter contra él. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la garganta de éste antes de empezar a sacudirle con fuerza.   
  
—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡Maldita sea!!  
  
Gritó hasta que su voz enronqueció y se percató que su visión se tornaba borrosa debido a las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Durante años se había considerado incapaz de llorar y ahora estaba haciéndolo como un infante desvalido y confundido. Cuando soltó a Camus se dio cuenta de que él también lloraba silenciosamente. Le miró con atención, absorbiendo cada detalle del cuerpo maltrecho del galo. Por su aspecto era evidente que se encontraba agotado y malherido. Si seguía de pie era por mera fuerza de voluntad. Por un momento no supo qué hacer, pero su cuerpo parecía moverse por sí mismo. Milo cayó de rodillas frente a Camus, tomando el rostro de éste entre sus manos para que le encarara.   
  
—¿Por qué lloras ahora Camus? ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No habías venido por su cabeza? ¡¿Qué no nos habías traicionado?!  
  
El aludido simplemente comenzó a negar con la cabeza, tratando de controlarse y de responderle a Milo. Pero no fue necesario, Shion apareció y todo tuvo una explicación en ese momento. La parte del heleno que buscaba defender sintió un profundo alivio al saber que ese ser seguía siendo el Camus de Acuario que siempre había conocido.   
  
Minutos antes de que partieran ambos se encontraban a solas, con el griego atendiendo con infinito cuidado las peores heridas del francés. La culpa que sintió al observar las marcas de la Aguja Escarlata en el cuerpo de Camus era casi tan intensa como la que sentía cada vez que recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Acuario, esa misma que había terminado con la vida de éste. Sus dedos recorrieron con delicadeza cada una de las heridas y su cosmos se encendió para detener las hemorragias y el daño que había causado su ataque, si bien era imposible para el francés recuperarse.   
  
Cuando Camus buscó comunicarse con él haciendo uso de su cosmoenergía, Milo le detuvo casi de inmediato.   
  
—No es necesario… sé lo que me dirás y sería mejor que conservaras tus fuerzas. Mi respuesta es la misma, él no me necesita. Tu discípulo es un hombre digno, incluso si tiene muchos defectos que corregir. Además, la guerra ha iniciado y ambos sabemos que lo más probable es que no sobreviva.   
  
El undécimo guardián parecía querer contradecirlo, pero  Milo no se lo permitió; lo tomó con firmeza por la nuca antes de asaltarle en un beso cargado de anhelo y promesas que habían quedado sin cumplir. El contacto era igual a como lo había recordado, ni siquiera el sabor metálico proveniente de las heridas podía hacerlo menos perfecto. Cuando se apartaron el joven griego descansó su frente sobre la del otro y una vez que sus respiraciones se regularizaron, se apartó lentamente.   
  
Los  ojos opacos de Acuario parecían verle y sus brazos le rodearon y estrecharon con lo que Milo sospechaba que era desasosiego. Permanecieron juntos unos segundos, antes de que Camus se apartara lentamente, no sin antes haber acariciado sus mejillas aún húmedas y depositado un beso firme y suave en sus labios.   
  
“Siempre has sido tú y siempre lo serás”  
  
El octavo guardián asintió, sintiendo un  nudo en su garganta al recordar la infinidad de veces que había increpado al otro, de manera velada y a veces irónica, que siempre habría cosas mucho más importantes que Milo en su vida. Hasta ese momento siempre lo había creído, y había aprendido a vivir aceptándolo. Ahora sabía que realmente no era así. Pero ninguno de los dos se podía permitir sacrificar al mundo entero por ese deseo de monopolizar al otro. Sus dedos apretaron la mano de Camus antes de soltarle y empujarle hacia la salida.   
  
—Te esperan. Vete ya, al menos esta vez pude despedirme de ti, maldito francés egoísta.   
  
Cualquiera habría pensado que sus palabras eran crueles o cargadas de acritud, pero Camus simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa antes dirigirse en dirección de Saga y Shura con paso presuroso. Milo se puso de pie, decidido a buscar a los demás para comenzar su viaje y cumplir así su misión. En realidad no se habían despedido, porque ese beso no había sido un adiós, sino una promesa de hasta pronto que el santo de Escorpio estaba dispuesto a ver cumplida.


End file.
